


Jaystation dies takuto lives

by Woohooowooohooowooohoo



Category: Jaystation - Fandom, Persona 5
Genre: takuto kills jaystation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woohooowooohooowooohoo/pseuds/Woohooowooohooowooohoo
Summary: Jaystations sucks so he dead
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Jaystation walked across the street to get a new phone to call Jesus.He went inside apple grabbing a phone and buying it. Takuto Maruki spotted him! Takuto got out his gun and followed Jaystation he walked and walked until... "HEY!!! BRUH!!!!! WHY ya following me!!! Hey guys!!!!" said the moron aka Jay. "Oh its just that...all of the internet wants you dead" said Takuto like it was an everyday thing. " hAh ill record this for the hey guys!!!!! " Jaystation got out his phone..well then Takuto shot it! "NOOOOOOoOOOOO" yelled Jay.Jaystation started running while yelling but since it was jay no one wanted to help him.Takuto got out his gun when he heard...Goro Akechi running after Takuto "I WILL SLAY JAY FOR BEAUTIFUL PANCAKES!" yelled Akechi . Takuto shot Jaystation in the leg and then Jay fell on the ground. Akechi ran past Takuto then started slashing Jay while Takuto curb stomped him.Some rando old lady walked by and told them.. "Hey! Thats rude!!" Said the lady " nah its just jaystation" said Akechi. The old lady thanked them. "I JUST WANTED CLOUT AND FAME GUYS HEY PLEASE HEY GUYS!!" Yelled Jay. THEN ... Takuto shot him in the brains... They hid his body in a toilet filled with vomit..just like how jay's content is!


	2. WOOhoo!

Sans got out his gaster blaster and hit jaystation with it "ow!!!!" screamed Jay "do you wanna have a bad time"said sans." no!!!!?! "Screamed jaystation.Air came out and also started curb stomping jaystation while sans hit him many times.Jaystation started crying a lot and they laughed and laughed.Everyone from Persona 5 started beating up Jaystation.


End file.
